Revived
by Valerie Blakewell
Summary: This is about a heartwrenching version of Twilight. What if Charlie was not the caring person we know him as? What if Bella had a dark secret she kept from even Edward? Will Edward be able to save her? Read and see. UP FOR ADOPTION: CONTACT ME.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV-

I climbed out of the plane, only half hoping that Charlie had remembered to come pick me up. I made my way to the baggage claim swiftly, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. It was crowded and loud, both things I wasn't comfortable with. After I had gotten my luggage, just one suitcase along with the carry-on I was already carrying, I heard a gruff voice calling my name. For a moment I was frozen in place, dreading the sound, and then I turned around and faced my father. He grinned wickedly at me, and I shivered in fear.

It was just my luck that Renee had gotten too sick to take care of me. Social Service found out when I skipped school for a week to take care of her. They had forced me to come here, despite my protests. Everyone always thought that Charlie was perfect due to the fact that he was the police chief. I almost snorted in disgust, before I remembered that Charlie was in the seat next to me in the car.

"So, Bella, you have come back to me, I knew you would. No one can escape once I have any say in it." Charlie hissed.

It was true, not one person who he had thought or said guilty had come out of it. The Forks prison was filled with every person Charlie had ever held a grudge against. Even if they were innocent. A shudder went through me as I thought about what was coming. He gave me a knowing look, and sped up, eager to get home and start my punishment for escaping with Renee when I was 6.

_-Flashback-_

_I jumped as someone shook me awake, afraid it was Charlie with a second beating. It wasn't. Renee, my mom, was standing over me, her eyes telling me we were finally getting out. I __released a relieved__ sigh, knowing everything was going to be alright. We __hurriedly packed__ my stuff together and snuck out the back door. The drive to Phoenix was filled with laughter and hope._

_-End Flashback-_

We had arrived at the house, and Charlie was pulling my two bags out of the trunk, and I just got my hands up in time to catch them.

"Come." He growled, and I followed him to the room that was a living hell when I was a child. I put my things on the bed and stood, waiting for what I knew would come. He stalked up to me and slapped me in the face. _It's starting,_ I thought. Silent tears started running down my face as the next hit, on my stomach, threw me into the wall. Getting closer he growled out.

"You thought you and your pathetic mother could get away from me, didn't you? I disagree. I knew you would be back, I knew I would get my revenge on you. Too bad your mother is too sick to join us, I so wish she could be here to see this."

He then proceeded to hit me, always making sure that they could be hidden by clothes, knowing I would hide them. I cried the whole time, his words boring into me. Once he was done, he told me I was to fix his dinner every night, or else. He exited and left me, probably to watch TV and act like nothing happened. I couldn't even write it off as drinking, as he never did.

I dragged myself up and into bed and proceeded to cry myself to sleep.

- ~ - ~ -

In the morning my alarm clock woke me up. I pulled myself up, and felt a searing pain where he had hit me. Gritting my teeth I got up and got ready. Afterwards I went out and to the truck Charlie had gotten for me, so people would not be suspicious about our relationship. The car scared me when it started up, and I knew he had gotten this car just for that. I loved it anyways, just the feel of it felt safe. Which was something I knew would be a rare experience for me. As I drove to school I thought about what I would tell them. I thought up a story as I pulled into a spot, putting my head down to arrange my features into a smile. When I didn't succeed, I just settled with a blank expression. Arranging my brown hair in front of my face, I got out and walked to the building with the sign saying 'Office.'

"Hello deary, you must be Isabella Swan, pleased to meet you." said a grandmotherly voice as I approached the counter.

"It's Bella." I replied. Apparently I was already gossip in this town. I inwardly groaned.

"Ok, Bella. Well, I have your schedule and map here. Also a slip you should give to all the teachers to sign. Good luck!" I took the paper, and tried to smile, mot succeeding in any way. Turning, I made my way out of the building. Before I could look for my first class, English, a boy came up to me. He had blond hair and blue eyes that scanned me as he walked up. _Wow, someone just looked at me like that! _I thought, _he must not have much taste in girls._

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton! You must be Isabella!" He said in his chipper voice. I almost rolled my eyes.

"I go by Bella." I replied stiffly. He didn't notice and went right on.

"Right, Bella, do you need help finding your way to your first class?" He asked. I was polite, and let him lead me. I had my teacher sign the slip, and then settled in for a long day.

Mike led me to all of my classes until lunch, when he led me over to sit with his friends. He told me their names, but I couldn't remember any of them. After we had been sitting for a while I looked around the cafeteria.

When I saw them I froze, drinking them in. When I had regained the ability to speak, I asked the girl next to me, who's name I thankfully pulled out of the recesses of my mind, "Hey, Jessica, who are _they_."

She didn't look, knowing who I was talking about. "They're the Cullens. They don't talk to anyone else. They are all the adopted kids of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They're all together to, if you get what I mean. There's Alice and Jasper," she pointed to a short girl with short, black, spiky hair and a tall, slim boy with messy blond hair, "They are Rosalie and Emmett," she pointed to the goddess and a big burly boy, who scared me a little, "and that is Edward. He doesn't notice anyone though." I vaguely wondered when he had turned her down. He was the one my eyes were fixed upon. His hair was messy and bronze, while his eyes were a beautiful topaz. Suddenly he looked over at me and I lowered my eyes, not wanting him to know that I had been watching. When I looked back he was gone.

I left lunch early, not wanting to be last for Biology. Of course Mike came with me. Though this time he had the class with me.

After I had given the teacher my slip he directed me to the only open seat. Of course, it was next to _him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I so wish I did though!**

**Thank you so much to my two reviewers kouga's older woman and ilovemycrazyfriends-kirsten! They both made me feel like I might actually have a good story here! Thank you also to the !75! people who either subscribed or faved! (Wow I use a lot of exclamation points!) **

**I am putting this up, even though I can barely type cause I feel so horrible! I have been sick for the past three days! I got so many adds that I just had to do it! (more exclamation points)**

_After I had given the teacher my slip he directed me to the only open seat. Of course, it was next to__** him**__._

- ~ - ~ -

BPOV-

I slowly walked over to the desk and sat down. He stiffened and moved over a bit, but still did not look at me. I would have normally wondered why, but I thought Mike's behavior was even stranger. The other boy, Edward's, reaction was normal, why would anyone want to be next to me? Despite my reasoning, it still hurt. I had felt a connection with him in the cafeteria, and I thought maybe he would at least not flinch away.

As class started I swept my hair over my face, so I wouldn't see him. I couldn't pay attention, and I was close to tears the whole time. When the bell rang Edward shot out of the room so fast I wasn't even out of my seat. I got control over my tears as Mike made his way over to me.

"So, Bella. What did you do to Edward? It looked like you stabbed him or something." Mike asked jokingly.

"I have no idea," I said as nonchalantly as I could. He dropped the subject, and led me to the next class, gym. I sighed. This was what I had been dreading. Thankfully the teacher let me sit out for the day. I could definitely wait until I had to do this. My bruises would not let my falls be pleasant.

When I got out I went to the office to hand in my slip. As I opened the door I heard a soft, velvety voice talking.

"Can I please be switched? I will take anything; just get me out of that biology class!" Edward was pleading. Tears filled my eyes, _is this because of ME?_ I thought. A gust of wind came in through the door, blowing my hair around my face. Edward slowly turned and mumbled "never mind," stalking out the door.

I went up to the desk and gave her my slip, barely paying attention to the conversation. When I was done, I made my way to the car, confused and dazed.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

The next week, I went through the same routine. Every day I would go to classes, eat lunch with the same kids, and get beaten by Charlie at night. There were two differences. The first was that I had to actually participate in Gym, which made the beatings all the worst. The second was that _he_ wasn't there.

I couldn't find a reason other than me that had made him leave. His family just went on like nothing was different, but I couldn't help thinking that it was my fault. That I had made him leave. For some reason this gnawed at me. When I was crying at night his face would come up, calming me for some unknown reason. This scared me.

That weekend was horrible. Charlie decided I had too much freedom, and he refused to let me to go out, let alone be in peace. I went to school on Monday feeling stiff and hurt. Mike continued to follow me around like a puppy dog. At lunch I did my regular scan of the cafeteria, and froze in my tracks. Edward was sitting with the others at his table. Mike pushed me forward and I winced when he touched my bruise. Getting into the line, I continued to look over to his table. He was laughing, like he hadn't a care in the world, with his brothers. Envy washed through me.

He didn't seem to be mad about anything, so I braced myself for Biology class.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

I was one of the first to the class, so I got there before Edward. Sitting in my chair, I smoothed my hair over my face and doodled on my notebook. The students slowly filed into the classroom, until I heard the chair next to me slide out and someone sit in it.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella." a voice said. I looked up, and saw Edward Cullen staring down at me.

"I-it's B-Bella, not Isabella." I replied. His eyes were so beautiful; they were like deep pools of Topaz.

"Oh, I am sorry, Bella." He returned. We sat in an awkward silence for a minute before he spoke again. "So, how do you like the rain?"

I stared at him for a minute. "Are you really asking about the weather?" I almost smiled at that.

"Yes, I think I am." He did smile at that. A wonderful crooked smile that captured my attention. It was a minute before I could answer.

"Well, no, I really don't like the rain. Any cold wet thing I don't really like."

"Why'd you move to Forks then?" he asked. My face fell. This was a question I didn't want to answer.

"um... well, I just wanted to see my dad." I mumbled under my breath, turning back to the front. My face turned red and I lightly hugged my arms around me.

EPOV-

I walked into Biology class to see that Bella was already in her seat and drawing. I steeled myself and went to sit next to her.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella." I said. She jumped then looked up at me.

"I-it's B-Bella, not Isabella." She replied.

"Oh, I am sorry, Bella." I returned. We sat in an awkward silence for a minute before I spoke again. "So, how do you like the rain?"

She stared at me for a minute. "Are you really asking about the weather?" She looked like she was going to smile for a minute. I was disappointed when she didn't, her smile would have made her even more beautiful.

"Yes, I think I am." I smiled at that. Her eyes glazed over for a minute, and then she spoke again.

"Well, no, I really don't like the rain. Any cold wet thing I don't really like."

"Why'd you move to Forks then?" I asked. Her face fell. I didn't know why that would upset her, and I couldn't find out. I t was so infuriating that I couldn't read her mind.

"um... well, I just wanted to see my dad." She turned away from me, her face turning red, and hugged herself. It seemed like she was doing it gingerly, and I didn't believe her. She was hiding something. I wanted to find that something out.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

**Review, Review, Review! Please! I don't care if it's a flame, but I need to know how I can make this better. Suggestions welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, all! I got so many reviews! and only one even approached flame, and that was my favorite! I am going to dedicate each chapter to a reviewer, and here's the first:**

**unbound-absence **

**I sorry I can't put everyone else here, but her review was the one that gave me the best advice for the story so far! Thanks for the reviews anyway, keep on! I got some good ideas.**

**Ok, I'm kinda out of it still, so if this is horrible don't blame it on my, blame it on the fact that I am sick amd dreading the doctor later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I wish I did though!**

-

"um... well, I just wanted to see my dad." She turned away from me, her face turning red, and hugged herself. It seemed like she was doing it gingerly, and I didn't believe her. She was hiding something. I wanted to find that something out.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

BPOV-

When I got home I went upstairs to finish my homework so I could get Charlie's dinner ready. It was hard to concentrate, but I made sure I finished it. I probably wouldn't have much time later. Looking up, I saw the time and rushed downstairs to make dinner. I decided on lasagna, because it was short, but complicated. It would take my mind off of Edward.

I hadn't been able to get him out of my mind since Biology, though that had gotten me a few more falls in gym. He was amazing. His hair was a beautiful bronze, his eyes were a perfect shade of topaz. I couldn't look away. He had an attraction about him that I couldn't explain. When I had finished cooking Edward was pushed from my mind. Charlie would be home soon. I rushed to get the food on plates, right as he opened the door.

"What in the world do I smell?" was the first thing that came out of him mouth.

"I-it's lasagna, Ch-dad." I hoped he didn't hear my mistake. He would never forgive me for calling him by his first name.

"Well, I guess I'll try it." He sat down and started eating. I sat across from him and did the same, doing my best to hide my trembling.

"This is too dry! You know I don't like it when you mess up my food!" He yelled. I flinched. This would mean extra beating tonight. I didn't know if I could take it. He grinned, not something good for me. An evil smile that meant he knew what I was thinking. "Well! Are you going to say anything?"

"S-sorry, dad i-it won't happen again." I stuttered out. He didn't accept that. Getting up, he crossed over to me. I flinched back, afraid of what was coming.

"You better be afraid. You are in big trouble." Charlie grabbed my hair and dragged me out of my chair and upstairs into my room. He threw me on the bed and got on top of me, holding me down. "You didn't... tell anyone about our little meetings did you? Because that wouldn't help you. No one can take you away, I've told you that already. You must be stupid. You are already useless, you can't even cook! No one would help you anyway. You're a worthless little nothing!"

His speech bore into me. He was right. No one was going to help me. I closed my eyes, tears leaking out like they always did. I felt Charlie push me onto the floor and start kicking me. It hurt, but I knew he wouldn't break anything. Where he kicked the bruises already there I cried out. He proceeded to pick me up and hold me against the wall by my neck.

"You have no right to scream. You ran away. You deserve what I'm giving you." He yelled in my face. I couldn't scream anyway, I couldn't breath. He noticed this and dropped me, walking out. I lay there gasping for breath for a few minutes. When I tried to move it hurt so I sat there, waiting for the pain to subside a bit. When I it went to a throbbing I pulled myself up and into the bed. The cool sheets felt wonderful against my skin. I cried myself to sleep.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

In the morning I pulled myself out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. My limbs were stiff and it hurt to move. That was the worst beating he'd given me so far. The shower helped a bit, but the water hitting me was horrible. When I got out I looked at myself in the mirror. My body was covered in bruises, and my neck was one huge bruise itself. I tried to talk, and my voice came out in a rasp. I groaned. I guess I'd have to say I was losing my voice. I wrapped my self in a towel and went to my room. I had a few turtlenecks I could wear until the bruise disappeared. I found one and put it on. The feeling of it pushing against my throat was uncomfortable, but I had had worse. I grabbed a pop tart on the way out and got into the car. As soon as I swallowed the pop tart bite I put the rest down. There was no way I'd be able to eat the rest. It hurt too much to swallow. Tears came to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall and I forced back anymore that were threatening to come.

When I got to school I sat in the car for a minute, preparing myself for the day. I got out and flinched as Alice Cullen appeared in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Alice! You're Bella." she didn't phrase it as a question, so I just nodded. "I think we can be great friends! Do you want to sit with me today?"

For a minute I just stared at her then I remembered she was waiting for an answer, and I replied, "S-sure, ok."

"Great! See you at lunch then!" she walked back to her family. Most of them were staring at her, but Edward was looking straight at me. I looked down and blushed, then walked toward the school. I tripped and started to fall, but before I could strong hand gripped me and stood me up. I cried out, he had touched a lot of the bruises around my stomach. The arms disappeared and I looked up to see who they belonged to. Edward was standing there.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"How'd you get over here? You were over by your family!" I asked, shocked, ignoring the questions.

"No, I was standing next to you. I came over with Alice." he denied.

"You were with your family, I saw you!" I wasn't going to let him lie to me. I already got enough of that from Charlie. The color drained from my face. What if he was like Charlie? "Never mind" I turned and walked away as fast as I could with the stiffness.

EPOV-

I watched as Alice appeared in front of Bella. Bella flinched in surprise.

"Hi, my name is Alice! Your Bella." she didn't phrase it as a question, so Bella just nodded. "I think we can be great friends! Do you want to sit with me today?"

For a minute Bella just stared at her in shock, then she replied, "S-sure, ok."

"Great! See you at lunch then!" Alice walked back towards us. Everyone else was staring at her, but I couldn't help staring at Bella. She caught me watching, and looked down and blushed, then walked toward the school. She tripped and started to fall, but I barely thought about it and was there in a flash, picking her up. She cried out. I pulled away immediately. She looked up at me, her face slightly contorted in pain.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I asked anxiously. She looked scared for a minute, then thought of something.

"How'd you get over here? You were over by your family!" She asked, ignoring the questions I asked.

"No, I was standing next to you. I came over with Alice." I denied. Why did she have to notice this stuff!

"You were with your family, I saw you!" She wasn't going to back down. I started to panic. Suddenly her face went white and she mumbled, "Never mind." She turned and walked away, while I stood still as a statue, trying to figure out what she had meant.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

**Ok, I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger this time, but still, what will happen next! Review, Review, Review! That is the only way you will know! 15 Reviews for this chapter and I will publish the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I will continue anyway since I have 21 reviews in all. I am finally better! I have been going to school, and I had sooo much make-up work to do! But now I have more time, so I decided to write another chapter. I am so sorry it took so long! I am the worst at managing my time.**

**I will dedicate this chapter to: DazzliousXOX**

**She is the only one who noticed the spin on the car scene! She rocks! I was hurt by that. It was so last minute I thought either a lot would hate it or a lot would love it.**

**I'm droning, read on.**

BPOV:

I made my way to my first class, Mike appearing and chattering my ear away. I didn't listen. I was too busy thinking about what had happened. I knew I hadn't imagined what Edward had done. He was so fast! I couldn't believe it when he'd caught me. I now knew he was hiding something, but I didn't for the life of me know what it was. It scared me that he had gotten so angry looking. It reminded me of Charlie when he was rearing up for a "good beating."

The classed in this school were boring. I had already taken most of them in my old school, as I had basically devoted myself to school. I was both excited for and nervous about lunch. Would Alice still want me to sit with them? I didn't know, and after the parking lot incident I was scared to go near Edward. My final decision was to go in, and if Alice still wanted me to sit there, I would. I mentally prepared myself all morning long, and when the last bell before lunch finally rang, I got up and walked resolutely to the lunch room.

As I got into line I looked over at the Cullen's table. All of them were there but Edward and Alice. My heart sank. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go over there without Alice. My self esteem, and my fears, wouldn't let me do that. Just as I went through the line, with lemonade bottle in hand, Alice popped up in front of me. I was starting to realize that that was one of the only way she would appeared. She couldn't just walk up like other people. I stopped and waited for her to speak.

"Hi, Bella! I am so sorry about Edward this morning! He was walking over to you and after he caught you he overreacted to the tension. I hope you'll forgive us?" She had an amazing pout, and it made you practically _need_ to give in.

"I-it's okay, Alice, I am fine. I am definitely not mad at you." I comforted her. She led me over to the table and started to introduce them to me.

"This is my family, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Edward had appeared while I had been talking to Alice. I had a gnawing feeling that they had been together before they entered the cafeteria. Edward was giving me a searching look, and I blushed and looked at the table. It made me uncomfortable when boys stared at me, especially calculatingly, like he was. It reminded me of Charlie when he was calm. Emmett and Jasper said hi, and Edward nodded at me. He was looking on edge, like he was ready to rush away. Rosalie just ignored the fact that Alice and I had approached, and Alice was glaring at her as we sat down. It was awkward, and I had no idea if I should say anything. Luckily, I did not have to speak, as some else decided to start. **(AN: Was going to stop here, haha.)**

"So, are you okay? It seemed to hurt when I caught you this morning." Edward. Of course. Why did he have to be so dang observant. I realized my hands circled around me protectively. I vaguely wondered when I started doing that, and then started to panic. How should I answer? I had no idea what to say.

"Um, w-well, I guess the force of the fall just p-put pressure on my stomach. I hoped they didn't see through my horrible lying. I looked down at my food and blushed. Edward didn't look like he believed me, but Alice silenced whatever he was going to say with a look.

"That's good. I didn't want you to be hurt." Alice said. I was grateful when she changed the subject to a shopping trip she wanted to go on this weekend. The boys groaned, and I knew they did this regularly. I unscrewed the lid on my bottle and took a sip. My movements were still slow and painful. I was worried about him giving me another beating tonight. I didn't know if I could take it. I was already bruised again, and if he did much worse he might break something. If only going to the hospital would help. All of the doctors answered to Charlie. I would get a cast, and they would ignore the bruises on the rest of my body. My turtle neck was choking me, and I pulled it out long enough for the pain to relieve a bit.

"Oh, Bella. I meant to ask you this morning. Why is your voice so scratchy today?" Edward decided to spring another question on me. I sighed and felt the blood rush out of my face

"Oh, I am losing my voice. I was a bit over zealous on singing along with the radio last night." I forced out a chuckle, even though it sent searing pain through my throat that was ten times worse than talking, which I could just ignore. The pain must have crossed over my face, as Edward was suddenly in the seat next to me, a worried look on is face.

"Are you okay? I am sorry I made you talk so much, it must be hell." He smiled tentatively at me as he attempted to comfort me. I almost laughed, before remembering what we were talking about.

"It is okay. It doesn't hurt much to just talk." I was comforting him now. He still looked worried, but dropped the subject, not even trying to hide his penetrating stare anymore. I flinched and he looked at Alice, like she had spoken. Suddenly I was being pulled up.

"Well, I guess I should walk you to your next class, Bella. Don't worry, you will see Edward there." Alice was pulling me, well dragging me, away and out of the lunchroom. I realized she either knew something, or had really good timing. I was afraid it was the first one. She continued once we were outside the Biology room. "I am sorry about Edward. He is a very…strange person. I just know you two can be really good friends though, so keep at it." She winked and left me standing there. I walked in and waited for what I knew was coming.

The questions.

* * *

**Ok, no Edward, but the next chapter is completely him. I think it will be good to see two parts in only one perspective. *grins mischievously* I am so sorry, again, that I did not post this sooner! Please review, don't care about flames, I will post when I have five reviews. That is to motivate myself into actually writing, not to punish you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, people please do not go get you're pitchforks, because I have been really busy! School finally caught back up with me, and I was swamped. I have to get my classes for next year decided soon, and I have been majorly stressed! I am REALLY sorry for not posting this sooner. Oh! I finally got a beta! It is kuramasgal. Basically the best beta in the world. She did amazing with editing my other chapters, so I am going to repost them. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta, who said this story and my other one were actually good! I was amazed! haha.**

That's when I heard Charlie's thoughts. His mind was not one I would want to be in. He had just put away someone he hated, and didn't care whether the person was guilty or not. I was disgusted he was nothing like Bella. I wondered how they got along as I ran home.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

B-POV:

I got in my truck and headed home, panicking that I wasn't going to be home in time to make Charlie his dinner. He was coming home early today. I had the nagging feeling that I was being watched the whole way. When I reached the house I ran in and started to frantically make dinner. I made chicken with pasta. He had liked it when I was a child, and I was hoping he would go easier on me if I made it. As I was finishing up I heard his car pulling up. Panicking even more, I plated in as fast as I could. The plates were on the table just as he came into the kitchen. I sighed. Made it! He seemed in a good mood, but I couldn't tell if this was good for me or bad. Pushing that thought away, I gave a horribly fake smile.

"Hey, Ch-dad!" I said. He glanced at me, but then turned away to sit at the table. This was a good sign. Maybe he would feel tired enough to go easy on me. I sat across from him, and picked up my fork.

"No." I paused as I heard him. Putting down the fork I stared at him.

"What?"

"No, today you aren't eating. Nor the rest of this week. It is punishment for last night's dinner that you ruined." I stared at him in disbelief. He had never done that before. I slowly stood up and backed away from the table.

"Ok, I guess I will go up to my room then." I replied, inching toward the doorway.

"No, you are going to sit back down and watch me eat. I need you to know if it is good or not." He growled. His evil smile was plastered all over his face. I was shocked. He expected me to sit there and watch him eat. All week. I wouldn't be able to eat at school either, as I knew he would check. I sat back down and waited for the yelling to come. It didn't he just sat and ate. Apparently he liked it, as the whole plate was finished in a matter of minutes. Then he pulled the full plate in front of me over and wolfed that down too. "Oh, and Bella? A friend of the family is coming to stay for a week. His dad had to go out of town, and he had nowhere else to go."

That was why he had changed the punishment. He couldn't beat me in front of someone else. I almost smiled at that thought. Just then I heard a car door slam, and someone walking up the walk. There was a knock on the door. Charlie looked at me, signaling for me to get it. I walked over and pulled the door open. There stood a boy about 14 years old. He smiled, and looked me over, much like Mike had. Before I had gotten over the shock at this, he spoke.

"Hey, you must be Bella, I'm Jacob Black. I remember when we used to play together. Haven't seen you in a long time." he said. I remembered that, it was back before we had run away. He had been fun to hang out with.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. Nice to see you again. It has been a long time." I replied. He looked at me weird for a moment before I realized that my voice was still scratchy. "Oh, I'm loosing my voice. Not the best idea to sing along with the radio at the top of you're voice!" He smiled. He wasn't very observant, unlike some others I had met... Then Charlie came into the room.

"Hey, Jake. How is Billy?" He asked. Jacob smiled.

"He's okay. Annoyed that he has to go to this therapy, but okay none the less." Jacob replied. I was confused, why would his dad go to therapy? He saw my confused face and answered my unasked question. "Oh, he was in a car wreck a few years ago, and they are trying out a new type of therapy on him." I got it now.

"Well, Jacob, are you hungry? I made some extra chicken if you want some." I offered. He seemed like a nice kid. I was wary, because him dad was friends with the evil Charlie, but he seemed genuine to me. He nodded enthusiastically and followed me to the kitchen. After he had eaten we talked for a bit about regular things. Nothing too personal, but it was still nice. I was free from Charlie's beatings for a week, even though I would be starving by the end of it. Jacob was nice. He was oblivious to anything wrong between me and Charlie, and I longed for him to notice why my voice was scratchy, and why I moved slowly. He didn't.

Apparently he would be going to the same school as me while he stayed. Charlie had already fixed it. When I went to bed that night I sighed in longing. I wouldn't admit to myself why I did it, though.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

**I am again sorry for the long wait. Please review, it will motivate me to post more ****often****. I got barely any reviews last time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I got some really encouraging reviews! There were so many! I was amazed that a simple thing like telling you to review would work! That is so cool. I thank all of you because it made me start typing this instead of reading the two pages of stories in my inbox*yes, TWO PAGES!!!* Please enjoy.**

This chapter goes to... **marybk! Her review was LONG!!! It amazed me!**

Oh, and alot of people asked about the Charlie checking thing. He has a lunchlady working for him, and she would alert him if she ate. *yeah, this towns screwed up, his influence runs deep!*

**Yeah, and I am trying to make the chapters as long as I can, but I usually get writer's block and have to stop. It sux*like this chapter*. Seriously.**

Apparently he would be going to the same school as me while he stayed. Charlie had already fixed it. When I went to bed that night I sighed in longing. I wouldn't admit to myself why I did it, though.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

In the morning when I woke up I stretched. Yes, stretched. My body was still in pain, but it wasn't as bad as the day before. I rose and went to the bathroom, not hearing anyone up. Remembering that Jacob was there, I locked the door. I could hear him snoring on the couch down stairs. It was slightly comforting. When I had finished getting ready I put on another turtleneck and headed down to make breakfast. My stomach was already growling uncomfortably, but I ignored it. Jake ate and I left the rest for Charlie to have when he was ready, telling Jake I had already eaten my portion. Jake rode with me, as he couldn't drive and didn't have a car. I was surprised to find that Billy had sold the car to Charlie.

When we arrived I looked around for the Cullens. They were a few cars down, staring at Jake and I like we had grown extra heads. I waved and ran over. Well, tried to run over. When I neared them I tripped and Edward caught me yet again. He sighed. I looked curiously at him, but he shook his head. Jake followed me over, looking curiously at the Cullens.

"Hey, Bella, are these your friends?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah! Jacob, meet the Cullens. Cullens meet Jacob." I said brightly. They just stared at each other. Edward's look was searching, and the rest were barely concealed shock. "What, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. We've met before. When did you start going here, Jacob?" Edward said. He sounded angry. My own curiosity deepened. Why did he seem like he was forcing Jacob's name out?

"Oh, well, I am staying with Bella and Charlie. Charlie enrolled me here for the time being, and I will be coming back once a month for a week!" Jacob replied. He seemed to be implying something. I had no idea what it was. I huffed and tugged on Jacob's hand. Edward's eyes snapped down to the motion. His eyes darkened. I shot him a dirty glare, and then turned.

"Jacob, we need to go get your schedule. Come on, I'll show you the office." I said. He obliged and turned with me. Once we were out of sight of the Cullens I stopped and turned. "Jacob, what was that all about?! Why were you guys having a showdown?!" I asked angrily.

"Bella, I can't explain right now, please wait until we get back to the house tonight!" He pleaded. I sighed.

"Ok, but you are not squirming out of this!" He nodded and we continued to the office, afterward going our separate ways. He was, after all, roughly two years younger than me. When we separated I felt weird. Like my best friend was leaving. I shook the feeling off, and went through the morning classes in a daze, thinking about what I would say to the Cullens at lunch. I didn't know if Jacob would sit with us or not.

When I got out of the lunch line, with only a water bottle, I started over to the Cullens. Before I got there I was stopped by Jacob.

"Please don't sit with them! I can't stay with you if you do! Please!" He pleaded. I was confused again. He wanted me to drop my friends? No chance.

"No Jacob. No. I am going to sit with my friends! Just let me go over there!" He was gripping my arm. Not tightly, but right over one of the old bruises. "Let go, that hurts!" He loosened him grip, but it still hurt. Suddenly, Edward was there. His eyes cried murder. I winced. He still reminded me of Charlie when he looked like that.

"Jacob, let go of her." He hissed. Jacob let go and stepped back. I could see why. Edward was terrifying when he was mad. He looked down at me. "Go over to the table, Alice is worried." I nodded and made my way over. When I had gotten there, Alice popped up and her arms were suddenly around me.

"Bella! Are you ok, why don't you have a lunch? You really should be eating!" She scolded. Then she slipped and piece of bread into my pocket. I was shocked. Did she know about Charlie? Then I calmed down. How could she possibly know? No one knew.

"I'm not hungry, it's ok." I said. My stomach gave me away. It growled loudly. She looked at it and gave me a knowing look.

"Bella, you need to sit down. Come on, everyone's already here. Except Edward of course." As she said this I sat and looked over at Edward and Jacob talking. It was weird. Edward seemed angry, and Jacob seemed confused. I stuck it into the back of my mind for later. I was tired from all of the sleep I had lost before the night before, and I laid my head down on the table. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Edward was poking me and directing me to Biology. It passed without any mention of Jacob or the cafeteria. I was glad we stuck to small talk for once. He seemed cautious. Acting like I would keel over any moment. This was the most confusing day of my life. At the end of the day I snuck into the bathroom and ate my bread. It would be the only thing I ate all day, and I already felt like I was going to throw up. Great, just what I needed. When I got home(Jacob stayed behind to watch football, and would get a ride) I started dinner. I made sure to make something I didn't like. Jacob and Charlie both got home at the same time. I said I had already eaten, and they dug in.

Afterward I cornered Jacob. Time for the explanation. And I wasn't going to take no for and answer.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

**Again, thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry it is so short, but if you want chapters more often, you are going to have to deal with it. ;P **

**Review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My Gosh!!!! I am so sorry!!!! I did not mean to take so long! I started speech, and all of these harder classes! I have been absolutely swamped lately, and haven't updated anything, even my real book. I know these aren't good excuses, and yes Sassy212 I will update Charlie's Revelation next, just for you! ahaha. She has been bugging my like crazy! **

**A question that alot of people asked was: why did she react that way to Jacob? Well, she has just made these friends, and has never had any before. She was able to rebel against him, even though he is a boy, BECAUSE of the friendship she felt toward him. She didn't want him telling her what to do when she is always pushed around by Charlie. Even if she does trust him, he is still a threat anyway.**

**I can't believe how many people reviewed this! We should reach 100 next chapter!!!! I am dedicating it to... cHARLIZZLE iZ mY hOMEBOY!!!! It was the last review, and the one that reminded me to write this*oops!* ahaha. I also read the story An Angelic Vampires not so perfect life(by cHARLIZZLE iZ mY hOMEBOY) I recommend it! Amazing. If any of you have a good story, I am going to start recommending one every chapter!! That is the first. **

**Now, on to the long awaited chapter! Onward!!!! *I sound redundant***

_______

When I cornered Jacob he was in the living room, watching TV with Charlie. As soon as I entered the room he looked up. His eyes explained that he knew what I was there for. He rose and followed me up to my room. After shutting the door I turned and stared at him, waiting to see if he would explain.

He sighed. "Ok, Bella. I know you want an explanation. Well, I shouldn't be telling you this, but have you heard any of the Quilute legends?" I shook my head no, curious, and he continued. "Well, we're supposed to be descended from wolves. And there's apparently a 'enemy clan' called the cold ones. They came into our territory and my grandfather was in the group that found them hunting. Before we could attack they surrendered, said they were different. We made a treaty that said as long as they stayed off Quilute land, we wouldn't reveal them to the pale-faces." he smiled tensely at me, "and now, they've come back."

I stared at him, shocked. Then frowned as a realization hit me, "What, but they're in high school! That's not possible! Anyway, they just moved back here! About two years ago!" I replied, confused. He gave me a knowing look.

"What if they just moved back?" he asked. I was slightly freaking out, slightly skeptical. It wasn't possible, but... I had been noticing some weird things about them. Their skin was always freezing, Edward had been so fast that day he caught me in the parking lot, and Alice always seemed to know when something happened. There were also other, less noticeable things. Edwards eyes would change colors, and he would look at me like he was trying to see into my mind at times. I didn't think they were really the people from these legends, but I knew they were different. Jacob was staring at me anxiously, so I decided to answer him.

"Well, I haven't noticed anything dangerous about them." I snapped, then I remembered. Edwards coal black eyes and how angry he could get. Like today at lunch. Jacob saw the look in my eyes and nodded to himself, like he was convincing himself of something. It was odd. Then he spoke.

"Oh really? I did notice something. Today, at lunch. When Edward approached you looked scared. I think I know why. Did you know that you really don't hide the bruises that well?" He looked anxiously at me. I stared back in shock. He thought I had gotten them from Edward! Ha, yeah right! The perpetrator was right down stairs! After a minute he got up and walked to the door, saying, "I knew it. I'm telling Charlie." Then I panicked.

"No! It wasn't Edward! It was C-" I stopped. If I told him he could be hurt. I wouldn't take that chance. No matter what happened to me. "Please don't ask Charlie about it!" I begged. He paused then came back.

"I won't, but if I see you hurt again I'm telling him." I could tell he was thinking of doing something else, and that he thought I was lying. I sighed and sat back on my bed.

"Just please, it's nothing. Don't worry." I begged half heartedly. He wasn't as clueless as I had pegged him for. My eyes were drifting closed so I slid under my covers. Him being in my room didn't bother me, I was too tired to care all of the sudden. He looked at me sceptically for a minute, then stepped out and shut the door. After a minute I heard the rumble of voices downstairs as I slid into unconsciousness.

**(Was gonna stop here ;))**

_______

The next day after I had finished getting ready for school I went straight to the car to wait for Jacob. He was still eating breakfast and I didn't feel like watching. When he came out I ignored him and we drove to school in silence. The only sound was the click of his phone as his hands flew over the numbers. I assumed he was texting. It was weird, as I hadn't even known he had a phone. I myself didn't have one as Charlie didn't want me making calls without him knowing.

When we arrived I left Jacob and went over to the Cullen's. Alice was glaring over at Jacob and Edward looked me over worriedly. What, did I look horrible? I gave myself a once over quickly.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Alice looked away from Jacob to me and smiled.

"Hey! You know, we should really go shopping one day! I would love to see some blue on you!" She answered, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Umm, well I don't really like shopping." I said. She looked at me, astonished.

"You. Don't. Like. Shopping!" she screamed. I stepped back, amazed at her reaction. She liked shopping that much? "I can't believe it! Who doesn't like shopping?" I figured the question was rhetorical, so didn't answer. She stormed off in the direction of the school, and the rest of us followed, them laughing at my expression.

In the distance Jacob glared at us with all of his might.

__________

**Sorry it's so short! I have writer's block! What should I have happen, any ideas? **

**Oh, is anyone, like, a professional writer, or want to be interviewed for a speech? If you do, say it in a review!!!! **

**Ahaha, I have a really weird story. I was in Speech class, and we were working on our speeches.*which I should be doing now* My friend Megan and I were sitting at computers, with Anna*another girl in my class I talk to sometimes* sitting next to us. I am doing mine on being a writer*what you want to be when you grow up, not very likely* and I said this thing. I don't remember. Megan decided to make this huge deal out of it and say 'hey, you made a quote!' We had this mini fight about it, until she looked it up on the Internet! Apparently no one has said it before, whuppee. ahaha. Anyway, somehow fanfiction came up and Anna was interested. She had me give her my screen name, and now I am really freaking out! ahaha, well, if it sucks I hope she tells me! Along with Amanda who seemed interested. I guess my secret is out! **

**R & R please!**


	8. read

**Hey, everyone. I just wanted to say that I have been having some problems lately with writing. I promise I have not stopped any of my stories, but go to my profile for a complete description, ok. Sorry.**


End file.
